Keypad assemblies used in electronic devices such as mobile communications devices may incorporate deflection webs. Deflection webs are typically flexible membranes interposed between the keys of a keypad and an underlying printed circuit board (PCB) containing switches which may be activated upon depression of the corresponding key(s). Deflection webs provide some protection against water and other contaminants interfering with the operation of the PCB. As well, deflection webs may be used as positioning and depression guides for the keys of the keypad assembly.